Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl meets Hoopa/Meeting Nikolai and Meray
Here is the scene where Ash, Pikachu, Tai & Agumon Emerl meets Hoopa and they meet Meray and Rigby & Mordecai's old friend Nikolai in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Then we see Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl are dragged outside of the ring reveal to be a Confined Hoopa) Hoopa: Ali Hoopa- (He sees the five heroes as they crash to the ground) Emerl: Ow! Tai Kamiya: That hurts. Agumon: You said it. Ash Ketchum: Hey? Where are we?! Emerl: I don't know? Tai Kamiya: Take a look at this. Ash Ketchum: (Looks at the ring) Did you think it came through this? (Ash points his finger and then reaches his arm inside the ring) Agumon: Is that a ring? Emerl: But, where did that come from? (Then suddenly Hoopa came in front of the ring) Hoopa: Were you surprised? Tai Kamiya: (Jumps) Whoa! Agumon: (Jumps) Yikes! Emerl: (Jumps) What the?! Ash Ketchum: (Jumps) We sure are. Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: So who are you? Emerl: Wait are you...? (Hoopa eats the donut and swallows) Hoopa: Hoopa! Ash Ketchum: Hoopa? Are you are Pokémon? Agumon: It is a Pokémon. Emerl: The Legendary Pokémon that can uses it's rings to summon everything. (Pikachu grabs Ash's ears and turns) Ash Ketchum: Hey, what is it Pikachu? Emerl: Is there a problem? (Then they see the view of the city. Ash remembers the tower in the flashback) Ash Ketchum: It's Dahara City. Pikachu: Pika. Emerl: Oh my gosh! Agumon: No, way! (They run to Hoopa) Ash Ketchum: So the ring did that? Tai Kamiya: Your the one who transported us here to this place, didn't you? Hoopa: Hoopa never saw one of those. Ash Ketchum: Well this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika. Hoopa: Pikan! Ash Ketchum: No not Pikan, it's Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: And my name is Ash. Emerl: And I'm Emerl leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. Agumon: I'm Tai's digimon Agumon. Hoopa: Ashkan. Emerkan. Taikan. Agukan. Ash Ketchum: It's Ash. Emerl: I'm Emerl. Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai. Agumon: It's Agumon. Hoopa: It's Ashkan and Emerkan. Ash Ketchum: No, it's Ash. Emerl: No, I'm Emerl. Tai Kamiya: I told you it's Tai. Agumon: And my name is Agumon. Hoopa: '''(Repeats) Pikan, Ashkan, Emerkan, Taikan, Agukan. '''Ash Ketchum: Your kinda strange. Pikachu: Pika. Emerl: I'm sure it's just being playful. Tai & Agumon: Tell me about it. Hoopa: Do you like Pikan? Ash Ketchum: You mean, Pikachu. Pikachu's my best friend. Emerl: Don't forget that we're your best friends too, Ash. Ash Ketchum: That's right, Emerl. Hoopa: Best friends, huh? Look. (Hoopa brings out two rings) Tai Kamiya: What is Hoopa going to do now? Hoopa: Ali Hoopa Ring! (Hoopa summons a swarm of Pikachu) Emerl: '''What the?! '''Agumon: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Lots of them! Hoopa: Hoopa! Hoopa! Hoopa! Hoopa! (Then 5 Cosplay Pikachus appears) Agumon: Five Cosplay Pikachu! Hoopa: Hoopa! Hoopa! (Then Hoopa stops bring more and it's rings comes back to it's horns) Hoopa: Were you surprised? Emerl: We sure are. (Then six Pikachu hangs on Ash's arms and legs and he trips) Tai Kamiya: Now which one is Ash's Pikachu? Agumon: How should I know? There's so many of them. Hoopa: Ashkan. Ashkan! 'Kay Now which one's your Pikan? Emerl: I don't know? There's so many of them and it's hard to find out which one is Ash's Pikachu? (Ash grabs his Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: This one. Pikachu: Pikachu. Emerl: Good thinking finding out which one is yours. Hoopa: (Falls to the ground and starts whining) Awww Hoopa lost! Hoopa lost! Agumon: Give it a rest kid. Tai Kamiya: Uh, Agumon. Emerl: All the Pikachu are going to zap us! (Then a group of Pikachu unleash their Thunderbolt attack zapping Ash, Emerl, Tai and Agumon. Then we see a woman and a goat appears and sees the event) Nikolai: Come on. (Cut to Ash, Emerl, Tai and Agumon are zapped) Emerl: Well, that was shocking. Tai Kamiya: I can feel electricity is paralyzing my body! Agumon: Yeah, me too. Meray: Hoopa! What's all this? Nikolai: What did you do? Hoopa: '''Meray! Nikolai! '''Ash Ketchum: Your trainers? Emerl: Who is that Goat? Tai Kamiya: And that woman too? Meray: What are all these Pikachu doing here? Hoopa: Hoopa ringed them here! Meray: I told you not to do that, didn't I?! Send them back or you wouldn't get your donut. Do you understand? Nikolai: Meray, be careful! (Meray accidentally steps on one of Pikachu's tail and shocks her) Hoopa: (Snickers) (Meray Got paralyzed) Nikolai: Are you okay? Meray: I'm fine and send them all back! Tai Kamiya: Okay. Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika Pika! (Then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to listen to many Pikachus, Much to everyone's surprise) Agumon: That's quiet shocking. Tai Kamiya: So what is Pikachu doing now? (Then Pikachu jumps and listens to many pikachus) Meray: Oh my word. Hoopa: Amazing, Pikan, amazing! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Hoopa. Now! Hoopa: Hoopa! (Hoopa flies next to Ash's Pikachu where tells all of the Pikachu to listen to him) Hoopa: Pikan, leave it up to Hoopa! (Hoopa brings out two rings as all the Pikachu went inside the ring) Ash Ketchum: All Right! Hoopa: (Repeats) Let's go! Tai Kamiya: '''I think we're almost done. '''Hoopa: That's good, Let's go! (Then Ash, Emerl, Tai, Agumon, Nikolai and Meray walks up to Pikachu and Hoopa) Hoopa: Let's go! (All of the many pikachus send them back where they belong Then Hoopa puts two rings back into it's horns) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Pikachu. Good job. Agumon: You did a good job. Meray: Thank you very much. Nikolai: Did a wonderful job. Emerl: Your very welcome. Meray: But, who are you people. Hoopa: (Giggles) (Back at the Pokémon Center) Sparx: What's taking them? Chumley: Uh, are they're going to be okay? Slumbo: I think so. T.K. Takaishi: I'm feeling worried about Ash, Pikachu, Emerl, Tai and Agumon. Patamon: Me, too. Kari Kamiya: Where could Tai be disappear to? I'm beginning to worry about him and Agumon. Gatomon: Same here. Philmac: I look everywhere and there's no sign of them anywhere. Xion: I sure hope, Emerl is okay. Buttercup: What's taking them so long?! Gilda: '''Yeah, This is taking a while. '''Rainbow Dash: (Groans) There taking a little while! Fluttershy: I'm feeling worried. Discord: I'm sure they're will be okay. CJ: When will they come back? Mordecai: (Sighs) I don't know? Anger: It was those Villains I'm gonna make them all punished for kidnapping our friends! Disgust: '''Anger, Stay cool. '''Fear: '''Find a happy place. '''Mark EVO: Geez. (Then a ring appears) Ash Ketchum: We're back! Emerl: Did you miss us? Tai & Agumon: What's up! Sweetie Belle: There they are! Pinkie Pie: Found them! Bonnie: Ash! Xion: Emerl! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Agumon! Mordecai: Dudes! Matt Ishida: How did you get back there?! Raimundo: Where have you guys been? Thomas the Tank Engine: Are the five of you okay? Agumon: Come on. (Ash pulls Bonnie into the ring) Serena: Bonnie! (Serena gets inside the ring too) Emily: What is going on here? Gordon: What is this? Emerl: You're next, Clemont. Agumon: Grab him. (Ash grabs Clemont into the ring) King Dedede: What the heck? Escargoon: What's going on? Tai Kamiya: Come with us. (Tai and Agumon grabs King Dedede and Escargoon) Rouge: Where they're going? Dave: What's with the ring? Emerl: (Pops out of the ring) What are you waiting for everyone? Let's go. (Goes back in the ring) Smitty: Okay, let's go. Scott: Okay. Philmac: Ah man. Shadow: Chaos Control! (Team Robot members teleport where Ash, Emerl, Tai and Agumon drag the heroes into a different location) Twilight Sparkle: We'll that was strange. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, that ring came out of nowhere and our friends are here and transport us here. G-Merl: Where are we? Armadillomon: And what is this?! Gobba: Look! (They see Dahara City) Clemont: Dahara City! Bonnie: But how? Knuckles: How did we get here?! Tennesse Tuxedo: What the heck is that?! Tai Kamiya: The ring. Agumon: Tell them, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It was this ring. It brought us here. Emerl: Go on and show yourself to our friends. (The ring change to a small shape and goes back to Hoopa's horns) Hoopa: Were you surprised? Come on! Were you surprised? Serena: Yeah, I sure was. Kitty Katswell: I sure was too. Applejack: '''We are surprised. '''Cream: Same here. Bonnie: A Pokémon? Clemont: I've never seen it before. Twilight Sparkle: It is a Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: See it's name is Hoopa. Discord: '''Hoopa, Nice name. '''Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yeah! I've heard of Hoopa before in the history book of Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: '''It tricked Chespin and Teslo into eating a Tamato Berry as a prank. '''Volectro: So that's why. Takuya Kanbara: So it was Hoopa replacing donuts to Tamato berries and that makes Chespin's and Teslo's mouth on fire, which is that bad. Joe Kido: (In Dave's voice) What is wrong with you?! Rainbow Dash: That's a good prank. Disgust: You mean a not good prank. Teslo: You burn't my mouth! Krader: Yeah! That's not funny! Kimiko: (Laughing) Very funny. Christopher Thorndyke: That was a little funny. (Hoopa Giggles) Joy: Hi Hoopa, Nice to be Joyful! Sora Takenouchi: Wow, look at Hoopa. Mimi Tachikawa: It's so cute! Scootaloo: It is cute. Applejack: Your so adorable! Edward: That's Hoopa. Anna: Wow, A Ghost and Psychic type! Honey Lemon: Hello Hoopa! Wasabi: Looks very playful. Fred: Now your telling. Elsa: Nice to meet you! Kari Kamiya: You love eating Donuts! Don't you? Slusho: It kinda does like donuts! (Meray and Nikolai arrives) Meray: We're sorry you were startled. T.K. Takaishi: That's okay. Rouge: Yeah, it was necessary. Kiva: There's no need to be worried. Classic Tails: I'm sure Hoopa is just being playful. Nikolai: What's up? Vampos: Who is that goat? Rigby and Mordecai: Nikolai! Mordecai: It's good to see you! Nikolai: Good to see you too. Emerl: You know him? Rigby: Yeah, he was a really cool friend of me and Mordecai and our friends in the park. Kiva: He might be nice. Bash: He is nice. Discord: I have never met him before. Skarloey: Now we do. Emerl: Nice to meet you, Nikolai. My name is Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Nikolai: Nice to meet you too. (Emerl and Nikolai shake their hands) Carol: Your so nice. Milla: Nikolai is nice name. Nikolai: Thank you. So who are those colorful creatures? Tai Kamiya: '''We like to introduce you to the Mixels. '''Agumon: This is Flain, Vulk and Zorch the Infernites. Gabumon: These are the Cragsters. Krader, Seismo and Shuff. G-Merl: Meet the Electroids. Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro. Elsa: This is Flurr, Slumbo and Lunk the Frosticons. Percy: Meet the Gobba, Jawg and Chomly the Fang Gang. Mimi Tachikawa: This is Kraw, Tentro and Balk the Flexers. Matt Ishida: '''Meet Glomp, Glurt and Torts the Glorp Corp. '''Tommy Himi: Meet Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi the Spikels. Kari Kamiya: I like you to meet Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz the Wiztastics. Zoe Orimoto: There we got Niksput, Nurp-Naut and Rokit the Orbitons. Takato Matsuki: Theses are Infernites cousins. Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer. Izzy Izumi: This is Globert, Vampos and Boogly the Glowkies. Davis Motomiya: This is Gox, Jinky and Kazmo the Klinkers. Joe Kido: Meet Frosticon cousins. Krog, Chilbo and Snoof. Cody Hida: '''Meet the Lixers. Spugg, Turg and Tungster. '''Sora: This is Kramm, Forx and Wuzzo the Weldos. Sonic: These are Glorp Corp Cousins. Dribbal, Gurggle and Slusho. T.K. Takaishi: And at last but not least. Vaka-Waka, Snax and Berp the Munchos. Tai Kamiya: You can call them Mixels for short. Nikolai: It's really nice to meet all of you Mixels. Rich: I'm glad you meet them. J.P. Shibayama: Who are you ma'am? Meray: My name is Meray. I'm taking care of Hoopa. Lilac: It's an honor to meet you. Joy: Your so nice. Very nice. Zoe Orimoto: That reminds me of something. Scorpi: What? Wuzzo: Ash's Backpack and Serena's bag. Berp: Oh, yeah, that's right. Spyro: We can't leave their stuffs behind. Burnard: Hoopa bring them here. (At the Pokémon Center a ring apppears and Hoopa grabs Ash's backpack and Serena's backpack) (Ash puts his shirt on) Ash Ketchum: Oh, man. I'm really thirsty wow. Clemont: I really love a nice cool drink of water. Joe Kido: I want cool water too. Gomamon: I want water too. Tai Kamiya: I'm hot, bring us a bottle of water. Goofy: I'm thirsty too. Donald Duck: Same here. Hiro Hamada: I want water too. Tails: I want water as well. Bonnie: Yeah, water please. Ryo Akiyama: Cyberdramon and I need water too. Sonic: Go ahead bring us water. Sora: Bring me water too. Hoopa: Okay. Water, water, water! (Hoopa brings out a ring and grew into a large size. Then a ring appears and sucks the water from the pool) Hoopa: Water! Ali Hoopa Ring! (Water comes out and splashes the heroes) Hoopa: Lots of water! Lots of water! Nikolai: No, Hoopa! That's wrong! Meray: That's too much! They only wanted a cup of water! (Then the water stops leaving the heroes soaked and wet) Flain: Oh, man! Gobba: '''Whoa! '''Serena: No! I'm soaking wet! Kraw: I'm so wet! Bonnie: Why did you do that? Disgust: Ugh, Now you got us all wet! Flamzer: This is a joke? Meltus: '''Not funny. '''Gabumon: Soaked and Unlucky. Matt Ishida: Seriously? Shuff: We said bottle of water! Gox: Not the water from the pool! Burnard: Look what you did! You make me and the Infernites and cousins lost our fire! Teslo: Not cool! Krader: Yeah! That's not cool! Cody Hida: Wow, now Hoopa got us all soggy. Armadillomon: Not nice! Glomp: What was that for?! Sadness: That isn't funny. Volectro: Yeah! Teslo: You were suppose to bring a bottle of water! Anger: Congratulations Hoopa, You got us all wet, First The water balloons and now you. Sonic: '''Look on the bright side. We wouldn't be hot from the heat. '''Scorpi: '''Oh yeah, Now I get it. '''Clemont: '''Well, at least we all got cooled off. '''Snoof: So to the others. Boogly: Yeah, us too. Seismo: You're right. Teslo: '''Okay, That's funny. '''Magnifo: I think it is. Wizwuz: It sure is. Kiva: '''Well, we love going for a splash in the summer! '''Rigby: Next time, bring us a bottle of water instead of the water from the pool. Eileen: '''Or we should just say Bottle of water. (Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff sees the pool is empty) '''Nikolai: So what are you trying to do? Serena: Well, we we're planing to go see Dahara tower. Vampos: That's right. Rheneas: I can't wait to get there. Flurr: They even say there's a mythical Pokémon in the tower. Meray: Oh, we're going too. Takuya Kanbara: Wow! That's kinda cool you're coming with us to see Dahara tower. Ash Ketchum: I know. Hoopa: Let's go together. Bonnie: Okay. Why don't we all travel by rings. Clemont: '''That's a great idea! '''Knuckles: That's a very smart idea, Bonnie. Sir Handel: What are we waiting for? Rusty: Use the ring to transport us to Dahara Tower. (Hoopa brings out a ring as everyone goes in and they enter Dahara Tower) Volectro: That was easy! Teslo: Yeah, now we wait for our friends to come. Duncan: Right. (Back to the others) Emerl: Alright, let's go. Lady's first. Xion: Thanks, Emerl. (Xion gets in the ring) Huey: Shall we? Dewey: Sure. Louie: Okay. (Huey, Dewey and Louie gets in the ring) Mordecai: You first, CJ. CJ: Thank you. Rigby: Don't forget about you. Eileen: That's really nice of you. (CJ and Eileen gets in the ring) Hoopa: Hoopa, too! Meray: Hold on! Nikolai: Wait! (As Hoopa enters the ring trying to get through, but it suddenly bounces Hoopa off) Ash Ketchum: Hoopa, you okay? Shuff: What happened? Cynder: I don't know? Meray: Hoopa. How could you forget? Davis Motomiya: Alright, I don't understand why did the ring bounces Hoopa off? (Serena, Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne, Xion, CJ, Eileen Volectro and Teslo pops out of the ring) Teslo: What's the hold up? Eileen: What's taking you so long? Serena: Guys. Something wrong already? Bonnie: Hurry up already! Pikachu: Pika, pika. Xion: Is there a problem? Nikolai: We need to talk about Hoopa. (Meanwhile, Team Rocket are on the Meowth Balloon looking at Dahara city) Meowth: Well looky what we got here. The twerp. James: A company by Pikachu. (Jessie's binoculars zooms in to see Hoopa) Jessie: What Pokémon is that? Strange. (Cut to the heroes) Raimundo: Okay, why can't Hoopa go through? Meray: Unfortunately, Hoopa can't travel through it's own ring just yet. Michelangelo: Bummer. Raphael: Well that really stinks. Donatello: Maybe someday it will travel through it's own ring soon. Ash Ketchum: Oh, I see. James the Red Engine: I really hate that Ring can't let Hoopa past. Sadness: So what do we do now? Rigby: Yeah, we can travel the ring, but Hoopa can't past through. Ash Ketchum: That's easy will just walk. Pikachu: Pikachu! Sora Takenouchi: Try to cheer Hoopa up by giving it something it likes, Serena. Serena: Good idea. (She brings a box of donuts and opens it) This is will cheer you right up, then we can go. Hoopa: Oh, wow! Donuts! (Hoopa eats the donut) Kari Kamiya: So? Serena: Is it good? Hoopa: It's so yummy! (Hoopa spins and then smiles) Mimi Tachikawa: Hoopa is so adorable! Sora Takenouchi: I really like Hoopa a lot! Biyomon: Me, too! Honey Lemon: You said it! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes